Service fittings of quick disconnect type have been used on many systems, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,765,181 and 2,739,374 to convey refrigerant to and from mobile and stationary air conditioning systems. This invention relates to devices for capping and sealing refrigeration service valve fittings of quick disconnect type and more particularly to such devices which seal the fittings to prevent or minimize unwanted seepage of refrigerant from leaking service fitting valves of quick disconnect type.
Today, significant amounts of refrigerant are lost to the atmosphere by leaks from service valve fittings and valves. Presently used fitting caps are thin, non-pressure-resistant plastic caps which have small threads that are retained on service valve fittings by threadably engaging mating threads that are positioned within the fitting. These currently used fitting caps cover the fitting at the tip face of the fitting and are not effective in preventing leakage of refrigerant from the fitting in the event that the valve within the fitting leaks. Currently used fitting caps are designed only to protect the fittings from dust and dirt when the fittings are not in use and cannot hold back full system pressure if the valve within the fitting leaks.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide capping and sealing devices for refrigeration service valve fittings of quick disconnect type.
Another object is to provide such devices which do not threadably engage the fitting.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such devices which are held in place on the fitting by the lock groove on the fitting.
Still another object is to provide such devices which sealingly engage the outside barrel or surface of the fitting to prevent or minimize leakage of refrigerant into the atmosphere
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of such devices which hold back full system refrigerant pressure in the event of a leaking valve so as to prevent or minimize leakage of refrigerant past the devices.
Another object is to provide such devices which can be sized to fit high or low side pressure fitting sizes on commonly used air conditioning service valve fittings of quick disconnect type.
A still further object is to provide such devices which can be quickly and easily positioned onto or removed from refrigeration service valve fittings of quick disconnect type without the use of any tools.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of such devices which reduce or eliminate the cost of repairing or replacing defective service valve fittings and valves by sealing the fittings to prevent or reduce refrigerant leakage.
Another object is to provide such devices which protect the environment from unintentional refrigerant discharges from defective service valve fittings and valves.
A further object is to reduce global warming by reducing leakage of refrigerant into the atmosphere.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.